Dawn Skyline
"No matter what you do...You can never break the bonds which are my friends! I will use everything in my power to stop you, Nine! En Garde!" - Dawn. Dawn Skyline is the Main Protagonist of the 2nd era of The Herald Saga. She is the Divine Hero and descendant of Flaronis Destina Death Battle Ideas *Dawn Skyline vs Morrigan Aensland Possible Opponents TBA Backstory Dawn Skyline is the child of Flaronis Destina, the Hero of Destiny that saved the world. Under royal care, she was pampered like a little child, which she disliked. She eventually ran away from home, stating that she wanted to find out "Her own Destiny". This is when she met Anatsuki, which the two became bitter rivals...After a long, hared fight, Dawn fell, and swore vengeance against Anatsuki, the Herald of the Moon. She went under the wing of Foxon Harpsichord in an attempt to impress her father. When she returned 5 years later, she learned that her family was murdered in revenge by Ninetails (OC). Enraged by this action, Dawn swore her vengeance, and created a new enemy...While easily defeated by Nine, Nine spared Dawn, saying that she was not like her dad, and was not worth the time killing. Nine left the scene, leaving Dawn Skyline without a home. She met the Foxon she idolized once more, and went under his wing once more. She trained for many years till she caught the attention of the time god, Connor Temporalis. While initially bitter, Connor showed he was only trying to protect her from the next assault of Nine, stating that she was "Not ready". Connor quietly left without a trace, leaving Dawn to complete her training. A year later, Dawn finished her training with Foxon, and learned how to use her soul as a weapon. While initially hesitant with this power, she accepted it as a part of her own being, and embraced this power. She used this power to combat Nine once more, and was successful in defeating Nine. When Nine asked to put her out of her misery, she refused, saying that Nine is truly not an evil person...Nine took this to heart, and quietly left the scene without a trace, leaving her vessel, Sinaki Yinaku behind. When Sinaki asked why Dawn did such a thing, Dawn only replied with "It was to help...nothing more..." and left, never to be seen again. Profile Name: Dawn Skyline. Age: 13 Height: Unknown. Weight: Unknown. Gender: Female. Status: The Divine Hero. Species: Spirit. Spirit Projection *Dawn's main weapon. *Dawn can manifest her spirit in physical form known as a "Spirit Vessel", which moves based on her thought. *Her Spirit Vessel is MFTL in reaction timings, and is focused on protecting its host. *Shares the life force of its host, and takes whatever damage the host takes, or vice versa. *Can latch onto enemies to drain their soul energy, and giving it to the host. *Can manipulate wind and lightning. *Specializes in defense and range. Spells Cryokinesis. Soul-Drain (This can be done in many ways) Lightning Magic. Wind Magic. Spirit Projection. Spirit Recall (Recalls her spirit back into her) Spirit Overdrive *Alternate form. *Changes how her moves work, and makes them stronger *5,000% speed boost. *Drains her spirit in order to pull soul moves. *Puts her at her absolute peak condition when tapped into, and slowly wears her down. *Can be reverted with enough damage. *Makes her Spirit Vessel stronger, and gives the Spirit Vessel an alternate form. Overdrive Spells Judgement's Fury: A light spell that creates a bomb that explodes shortly after. Soul Consumption: She grabs the enemy and proceeds to consume their soul. Does not work against soulless targets. Slow, but deadly. Judgement Day: She throws the target and fires a beam that shatters the soul. Does not work against Soulless targets. CryoShatter: She freezes the enemy in ice, which shatters in an icy explosion shortly after. Damages the soul. WindSlicer: Slashes up the enemy with blades made of Wind Energy. These blades damage the soul of a victim. Soul Moves Soul Obsidian: Fires a stone that latches onto a target, draining magical energy and giving it to the Spirit Vessel. Soul Oblivion: An attack that slowly leeches off the victim's energy via a beam, and gives it to the Spirit Vessel. Soul of War: Her Spirit Projection summons 7 spirit blades and proceeds to attack her enemy with all 7 at once, dealing damage to the spirit and body. Soul Armageddon: A field of soul-energy envolops the victim, rapidly consuming their soul energy, quickly sending any victim to oblivion. Her ultimate attack. Feats Fast enough to outrun Black Holes. Strong enough to knock out Flaronis with 3 strikes. Killed a god with her Soul Vessel by completely draining the soul-energy from said god. Survived being impaled by Ninetails. Resisted Diamond "A"'s flirtations. Flaws. Vulnerable to soul attacks. Reliant on damaging the soul, and is vulnerable if the opponent has no soul to begin with. Hot-Headed. Has a big ego. Not too durable. Gets in trouble more often than not. Often reliant on friends, and can be left open without them. Mary Sue Score 26 Dawn Skyline 2.png|Dawn Skyline in game. Category:Zinniax-13 Category:The Herald Saga Combatants Category:Female Category:Air Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Spirit Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Technology users Category:Original Characters Category:Summoners